theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
July 30, 2010
Abby runs into Ashley at Crimson Lights. Ashley tells her she is moved out, and Abby tells her that she packed up fast. Ashley snaps that she has no remorse for kicking her out. Abby says she doesn't - not as long as she keeps her from her trust funds. Abby says that she will get control of her money. At the Abbott Mansion, Victor asks Jack why he has involved himself in Abby's financial matters. He warns him not to use Abby the way he did Colleen. Jack mocks Victor for not being able to get Abby to bend to his will. They get into a huge argument and Ashley walks in. Victor informs her that Jack is exploiting Abby! Ashley dispenses with Victor, then confronts Jack, who claims he was just giving her advice so she wouldn't sell her house. Ashley tells him it's over - he's not to offer her any more advice. Ashley informs him if Abby pursues this, she'll blame him. She leaves to meet Victor. Jack calls Abby and tells her to come over. Kevin is on the phone with Michael. He says if Ryder doesn't go to his hearing he'll be selling pencils for a living. Chloe comes in and asks if Kevin misses having a roomate. Kevin says no. Chloe says that she has to get out of Katherine's house: Chance slept with Heather. Kevin says he's sorry, and when he realizes it's her birthday he gives her the keys to the apartment as a present. After she leaves, he gets some cupcakes ready and leaves Chloe a message saying they can watch TV or get drunk and throw darts at Heather's door. Out on the coffeehouse patio, Paul tells Christine that the canines have been called off in the search for Patty. Christine gets a call about the attempt on Heather's life and they take off. Heather is in her apartment with Chance when Ronan comes in. Chance gets physical with him, asking what he was thinking by leaving her. Ronan tells Chance to get out, and takes Heather to task for ditching Syd. Chance and Ronan then argue about Ronan hitting on Chloe. Paul and Christine show up and Chance warns Paul to keep Ronan away from his daughter. Chance leaves and Christine says to Ronan, "How could you let this happen?" Ronan says Heather was with his superior and is safe, and will remain safe if they can keep Chance out of the way. Ronan takes off, and Christine assures Paul and Heather that she is doing everything she can to find out who is after Heather. Outside the apartment in the rain, Ronan and Chance have a huge fight and end up attacking each other. Christine comes out and breaks up the fight. She sends Chance home and asks Ronan what he thinks he's doing fighting with his brother. Ronan yells that they may share DNA, but he's not his brother! Abby is leaving Crimson Lights when Victor arrives. He tells her that he and her mother have put an end to Jack Abbott's interference. Abby says she'll just seek advice elsewhere - she won't give up. Abby leaves and Ashley comes in. She wonders if they should compromise with Abby - give her some of the money but stipulate how she can use it. Abby comes into Jack's house. He tells her as far as her parents are concerned, he's backing off. Jack then asks how good she is at keeping a secret. Abby says very. Abby returns to Crimson Lights to meet with Victor and Ashley. Jack is with her, but hangs back out of sight. Abby listens as they offer her a portion of her trust, but stipulate that she has to stop the nudity. She tells them no thanks - she's entitled to all of her money! Sharon opens the cabin door to Adam. He tells her not to be afraid, he wants her to know that Skye doesn't have his heart, she does. Sharon says that she doesn't care. Adam says that it was the two of them against the world and reminds her how great they were in bed. Just then, Nick walks in and obviously isn't happy. Sharon tells Adam to go. Adam tells Sharon he's never giving up on her, and then he leaves. Nick tells Sharon to pack her bags, but she insists on staying and reluctantly agrees to take a gun. After Nick leaves again, Sharon hears a noise and gets the gun. She yells, "Who's there? Answer me or I'll shoot!" The door opens and she shoots Adam. She rushes to his side as he bleeds and he says, "I knew you still love me." On the side of the road, Deacon and Phyllis realize who they are. They argue and Phyllis wants to know why he's there. He says he's only there until he completes community service. Phyllis tells him to get lost, but then drops a tire iron and cuts herself. Deacon gives her his shirt to wrap the cut. He leaves to get a part and Nick shows up, asking what Phyllis is doing out there! Phyllis admits she was going to the cabin, and then mentions his father's offer. She scoffs that it was really insulting and Nick insists that he didn't know about it. Phyllis says he's just like he's dad. She tells him to go. He doesn't want to leave her stranded, but she says he already did. Nick walks away, and Deacon returns. Phyllis tells him to get in and kiss her. Nick sees! She then kicks Deacon out of the vehicle too! Next: Lily and Cane dicuss what will happen if he is deported. Malcolm says he might not have to be. Lauren and Jill fight at Neil Fenmore's grave. Skye confronts Sharon in the hospital, demanding to know what she did to Adam. ~Danny Sorry I'm so late, I was at an amusement park with my family. I'm too tired for the stress of capping so this recap will remain picture-less. Sorry. Category:Daily Digest